La estaca de plata: Perdida
by Alice Hearthless Hathaway
Summary: Hace mucho tiempo una estaca fue creada bajo el poder del espíritu, esta estaca se perdió hace mucho junto a la hija de Janine Hathaway, Rose, pero ella y la estaca están a salvo, pero no por mucho, Rose a regresado a Montana donde los strigoi harán todo.


- Kaylee despierta, - una voz chillona me despertó.

- Cinco minutos más, - le pedí a mi hermanito.

- No, mamá dice que despiertes ahora. – Alejo dando pequeños saltos sobre mi cama.

Abrí los ojos y lo mire feo.

Intenté levantarme y desperezarme. Hoy volvíamos a Montana, por lo que de seguro mamá estaba con todos los nervios de punta.

Mi pequeño hermano, Jaden saltó fuera de mi cama y corrió lejos de mi pieza.

- ¡Mamá! Kaylee despertó. – Gritó por todo el pasillo.

Busqué en mi armario que podía ponerme, considerando que casi toda mi ropa estaba en mi maleta y solo había dejado un conjunto específicamente para hoy, no fue difícil escoger.

Cuando acabe de vestirme, con unos jeans, mis zapatillas y mi blusita verde favorita, comencé a cepillarme el cabello.

Mi pelo era color negro, mi piel tenía un ligero bronceado cubriéndola y mis ojos eran cafés, ya sé lo que vas a pensar, soy como la típica chica americana, pero a mi me gusta pensar que mi pelo negro era como la noche, mis ojos eran hipnotizantes y mi piel era del mismo color que las princesas en la edad medieval antes que se echaran toda esa pasta blanca, lo que me daba un toque misterioso y me hacía ver hermosa, después de todo, casi siempre tenía a un montón de chicos buscando una cita conmigo, pero usualmente no les hacía mucho caso, nada más que unas palabras coquetas y nada más ya que la mayoría de la veces, esos chicos solo querían meter-a-la-chica-linda-en-la-cama-nada-más.

- Kaylee, apúrate. – Gritó mi madre desde abajo.

- Ya voy, - le grité en respuesta.

Recogí mi cabello y volví a guardar el cepillo en mi bolso.

Me mire por última vez al espejo, no era un espejo de cuerpo entero, ese se lo habían llevado a mi nueva casa en Montana, era un pequeño espejito de bolsillo que me ayudo a peinarme, nada más.

Aplique brillo en mis labios y eche un último vistazo a mi antiguo cuarto que no vería en mucho, mucho tiempo más y que me había acogido durante los últimos cuatro años, antes de bajar las escaleras.

- Cuidado Kaylee, mamá esta nerviosa. – Me advirtió Chace, mi hermano mayor.

- Brr...Brr...- dijo Jaden imitando el sonido de un auto mientras pasaba por mi lado con un pequeño auto de juguetes paseando por las paredes de nuestra casa.

- Kaylee, Chace, traigan sus maletas. – Gritó mi padre desde la puerta.  
Subí de nuevo por última vez las escaleras de esta casa y fui por mis bolsos para entregárselos a mi padre.

Cuando bajé mi madre me volvió a atacar.

- Kaylee, hija, no has comido nada, el viaje va a ser largo. – Me reprendió.

- Ahh... – comencé a pensar como responderle.

- Nosotras le trajimos algo para que comamos juntas por última vez, sra. Sinclair. – Una familiar voz irrumpió.

Me voltee para ver a Vanessa y Lindsay, mis dos mejores amigas de California.

Volví a mirar a mi madre con cara de suplica.

- Esta bien, tienen veinte minutos antes que nos vayamos. – Cedió.

Con Vanessa y Lindsay nos sentamos en la escalera mientras comíamos los sandwinch que ellas habían comprado.

- ... Recuerden avisarme de todas las novedades y enviarme fotos de los chicos guapos que lleguen al instituto..., - comencé con la lista de cosas que debían hacer en mi ausencia mientras comíamos.

Afuera Chace intentaba meter en el auto todos los bolsos y mamá le criticaba su demora, papá estaba buscando a Jaden, que se había escondido en su cuarto junto a muchos autos de juguete, como lo hace cada vez que nos vamos de mudanza.

-... Y no olviden extrañarme. – Acabe con mi lista.

- Claro que no, - dijo Vanessa.

- Te iremos a visitar a Montana, no habrá tiempo para extrañarte. – Sugirió Lindsay.

- Kaylee, ya nos vamos, anda a buscar a tu hermano que esta debajo de su cama y despídete de tus amigas. – Gritó mi madre.

Me puse de pie y con las chicas nos dimos el último abrazo de grupo en California.

- Las voy a extrañar mucho. – Dije.

- Bueno, no te preocupes por nosotras, te encontraremos reemplazo.

- ¡Lindsay! – Vanessa le reprendió.

- Es broma, amiga, no encontraremos a nadie como tú. – corrigió Lindsay.

Cuando las chicas se fueron fui por Jaden y luego me subí al auto, me puse mis audífonos y subí la música del mp4, iniciando oficialmente mi viaje a Montana, a mi nueva vida.

Teóricamente esta era más que una aventura para mí. Mis padres dicen que fue en Montana donde me encontraron.

Sí, siempre he sabido que soy adoptada, la historia de la cigüeña es algo aceptable tratándose de mí. Mi padres dicen que iban de vuelta a casa, habían echo un pequeño viaje en un día de campo. Me encontraron cerca del río Missouri, tenía alrededor de cuatro años y dijeron que estaba llamando a mi madre.

Se acercaron a mi y me ayudaron en mi búsqueda, pero nadie respondió, estonces sintieron lastima por mi o tal vez les dio un instinto protector o paternal, hicieron un montón de tramites hasta que me adoptaron oficialmente.

No tengo muchos recuerdos de mis padres, apenas tengo una mochila que llevaba cuando me encontraron contenía ropa, de seguro era por que íbamos a acampar, creo yo. Aún así las conservo como si fuera un tesoro, es lo único que me queda de mis padres reales.

Pero no lo tomen como si no quisiera a mis padres adoptivos, ellos son de lo mejor y me tratan como a una más de sus hijos, con el mismo cariño y Jace y Chace realmente nunca me han despreciado por ser adoptada ni nada de eso, ellos también me reconocen como su hermana de sangre, aunque no lo sea. Aunque creo que eso se aplica más a Chace que a Jaden, de todas formas mi familia me hace sentir muy feliz.

De pronto sentí algo en mis piernas, me agache al ver y descubrí a Jaden que se había dormido y ocupo mis piernas como almohada. Como les dije. Yo no cambiaría nada en mi vida.

Fue un largo viaje y para cuando llegamos a Montana mis pantalones estaban babeados.

- Jaden, despierta. – Le dije moviéndolo un poco.

- Cinco minutos. – Pidió y me recordó a esta mañana.

- Mamá quiere que despiertes ahora, - repetí sus palabras.

- Mala. – Reclamo y siguió durmiendo.

Jaden apenas tenía cinco años, por lo que Chace podía levantarlo sin problemas. Lo tomó en sus brazos y lo bajo del auto.

- Déjalo durmiendo en su cuarto, - sugirió mamá.

- Puaj. Baba de Jaden. – Reclame mirando a mis pantalones.

Mi padre comenzó a desempacar y yo me quede frente a mi antigua casa en Montana, la que me acompaño mis primeros años en esta familia.

Era de cemento y estaba pintada color crema, su portón blanco combinaba con sus paredes. Tenía ventanas en casi todas las piezas y por fuera eso la hacía verse muy bien, también tenía un amplio jardín donde solía jugar y estaba segura que Jaden adoraría. No habría ningún problema mientras Jaden no rompiera las flores que de seguro mamá plantaría muy pronto.

Rápidamente crucé la puerta e inmediatamente sentí ese olor a madera que tenía la sala de estar, miré los muebles que se encontraban sobre esa alfombra color marrón, la mesa de centro que mi madre adoraba, los sillones tapizados que la rodeaban y el gran sofá, las pequeñas mesas de alrededor y uno que otro mueble más donde se acunaban recuerdos, pequeños objetos que comprábamos mientras viajábamos.

Y a un costado, la escalera que daba al segundo piso.

Subí corriendo esas escaleras y llegué a mi antiguo cuarto, cerré la puerta y me tire en mi antigua cama. Sintiendo de nuevo ese típico olor que tanto tenían, ahora algo ido gracias a que no se habían lavado, pero aún conservaban su esencia. Lavanda y vainilla. En esos tiempos mi madre era fanática de perfumar mis cosas.

Mire mi repisa, mi mueble, mi armario, mi televisor e incluso me senté en mi antiguo escritorio que solía usar para jugar, sentí el olor a la madera y me recordó a esos días en que me la pasaba sentada haciéndole dibujos a mis padres.

Abrí un cajón y levante la caja que contenía mis crayones, gastados y sucios, pero míos.

Tomé un montón de hojas que tenía en el mismo cajón y comencé a mirar mis antiguos dibujos. Entonces me sorprendí de lo que encontré, los últimos dibujos no parecían de una típica niña de cinco años.

Había una mujer, era de mediana estatura, pelo negro corto y unas extrañas marcas en su cuello, también tenía algo plateado en su mano y un gesto de horror mientras la levantaba amenazando a un hombre, el hombre era más alto y tenía algo en la boca, como colmillos, también note que los ojos del hombre eran rojos. Detrás de la mujer había una pequeña niña, asustada, con una mochila colgando de sus hombros.

La imagen me causo escalofríos, sin querer me estremecí.

- Kaylee, Chace, ayúdenme con las maletas. – gritó mi padre desde abajo.

Guarde de nuevo el dibujo en el cajón junto a los demás y baje ayudar a mi padre.


End file.
